Shadow's Adoptables
by XxShadowcat222xX
Summary: Are you having some problems coming up with original ideas? Do you need some tips for finding inspiration? I, Shadow, have some stories, one-shots, OC's and tips to give to you! Dear God, I sound like a commercial.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow's Adoptables**

**It's Shadow here! **

**I've seen a few of these 'Story Adoptables' floating around on the site, so I thought I'd make one as well. **

**I know, I know. I don't have many stories going on right now, but the ones I will be putting here are the ones I wouldn't be writing anyway. **

**All types of stories will be here, Canon to OC's to a couple AU's. **

**I'll be adding in assorted one-shots.**

**Also, I might add in a few OC's. I know that sometimes I have a hard time thinking of good backgrounds for characters, so this might help. **

**I might also give out a few tips and tricks for ideas and OC's. **

**Onto the rules:**

**This is not first come first served! I will take a look at all of the profiles and stories of the requesters, and decide who I think will be the best writer of the story. I'll PM if you got the story. If you don't get a PM, that means you didn't get it. Sorry.**

**The stories are only to be adopted by one person unless stated otherwise. Once it is adopted, I'll put 'ADOPTED' next to the title. **

**If the first chapter of the story isn't up in a week without some sort of explanation, I will be letting another person have the story. **

**I would like some credit for my ideas. I would like you to put 'Adopted from XxShadowcat222xX' in the summary. **

**Onto the ideas!**

**Title: **Weakness **Adopted by HalfSun**

**Summary:** "Companionship is weakness. Weakness is what kills you. If you never get close to anyone, they have nothing to use against you."

**Characters: **They could be OC's, they could be Canon. I suggest ShadowClan or ThunderClan, but any Clan would be fine. It could even be centered around SkyClan.

**Plot:** This line is really all you get. The main character would probably be ambitious, trying to rise to the rank of Leader. Really, this story could go any way. You could have the character fall in love or become close with a littermate, and realize companionship isn't weakness. The character could go insane and kill the cats they care about. See? Any direction. The main character could be female or male, whatever way you want to go.

**Inspiration:** I really don't know. I was sitting at my computer, just staring at the screen, and this line popped into my head.

**Notes: **None for this.

**Title: **Damage Control

**Summary: **She never intended for this to happen. It all started with a simple mistake, but then it spiraled out of control faster than she could blink. She has to stop the problem. But damage control is much harder than it seems.

**Characters: **For this story, I suggest Canon. I would use Lilypaw and Seedpaw for this situation, the main character could be either of the two. This would be after The Last Hope, maybe when Lilypaw and Seedpaw are nearing their warrior days. You obviously wouldn't include characters like Firestar, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, or Ferncloud. Purdy might be dead by this time, Graystripe, Millie, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm might be retired.

**Plot: **It could go one of two ways: Lilypaw/Seedpaw falls in love with a cat from another Clan, and there could be kits or not. The other sister wouldn't know, but if kits come into play, then the sister could find out. The Clans could find out, there could be a battle over the kits, and Lilypaw/Seedpaw has to 'control the damage'. Cats could die, borders could be changed, and the warrior code could be altered.

Or the other way, which is the one I prefer: One sister sees one of her Clanmates 'accidentally' fall into a river. This could be accidental or not. Then the other sister finds out, and would offer to help her sister. The first sister could betray the other, leaving the other to do the damage control. Or, the first could be the one mopping up the floors.

**Inspiration: **I was making the Allegiances for my Lurking Shadows story that I may or may not post, and I didn't have the name yet. I came up with this, but later decided that Damage Control didn't fit what I wanted for the story. So, this idea popped into my head.

**Notes: **This could be turned into two separate storied by two different people. This would require OC's though. Once the first outcome is adopted, you guys can PM me with a few names of the OC's you'd be using and their relationships. I'll take a look at your work, and I'll PM you back with what I decided.

**These are all of the actual stories I have for today, so I'll just go right ahead to the other stuff.**

**Short Stories: **

**Coping Mechanisms**

A series of semi-related one-shots surrounding the Clan cats' thoughts on their dead Clanmates. One-shots include:

Sandstorm thinking about Firestar.

Graystripe missing his best friend.

Dustpelt is lost without Ferncloud.

Icecloud missing her mother.

Mousefur and Longtail being reunited in StarClan (I have no idea why, but I think they're adorable together).

Jayfeather and Lionblaze reflecting on their sister's actions.

You could add more to the story, these are just a few ideas.

**One-Shots:**

**Hollyleaf and Ashfur meeting in StarClan**- I think this meeting would be quite awkward, Ashfur being a bit hostile, and Hollyleaf awkwardly trying to make conversation.

**Mistystar and Blackclaw's falling out**- I know the father of Mistystar's kits was never confirmed. I also know that Reedwhisker has black fur. So, the father would have to be a black cat (I know how cats genes work, the father wouldn't have to be a black cat. I know that, you know that, but the Erins probably don't). Mistystar and Blackclaw don't like each other, so this would be the story of their fall out.

**Smudge watching the forest be destroyed**- Smudge never got to know if Firestar was okay, if he made it out of the forest. This would be a short one-shot depicting Smudge's feelings during that time. **Adopted by Sweet Arcadia**

**Shadow's Tips and Tricks-**

To get good OC's, turn on songs with meaning behind the lyrics. Meaning, don't blast Brittney Spears or Miley Cyrus. Seriously. Don't do that. I find the best inspiration for OC's in Onerepublic's music, songs with good lyrics (I own none of these artists or their musical creations).

Another good way is to look at a list of random words. The word sarcasm was the inspiration for one of my most in depth, complicated, and important characters. Poison developed seven good characters for me to use.

A phrase can develop a story. Damage Control was budded off of a phrase.

If it helps, look up quotes on the internet. Sometimes those can be great for inspiration.

**I know, I didn't have any OC's for this chapter. It's just that all of the ones I've thought of recently I've become attached to. **

**Alright, I guess that's it for this chapter. **

**Three cheers for posting at 1:30 a.m.!**

**Until next time, **

-**XxShadowcat222xX**-


	2. Chapter 2

**SSA Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! It's Shadow here.**

** Anyway, I have another chapter of the Story Adoptables. **

** Rules from the last chapter still apply, blah blah. **

** Alright, on to the first one!**

**Title: **Fear

**Summary: **"Fear is controlling. Never let it control you. If you do, it's only a matter of time before you break. And there is no cure for fear."

**Characters: **Anyone, really. It could be from a canon character's PoV, or an entire world of OC's.

**Plot: **Once again, this line is all you get. I don't know why, but I like making quotes like this to use for the basis of a story. I'd assume the main character is haunted by terrible things, maybe a part of a terrifying prophecy, and staying sane is proving to be difficult.

**Inspiration: **I was sitting at a restaurant with my family, bored out of my mind, and this popped into my brain.

**Notes: **I'm quite fond of this quote. Do well with it.

**Title: **Revenge

**Summary: **This was the last time. The last time they made fun of me. The last time they ridiculed me. I'll show them. I'll show them all. Oh, you have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into. You have no idea what I'm capable of.

**Characters: **Any characters would do, OC's, canon. Whatever. I suggest ShadowClan, maybe any young warriors from The Last Hope. You could always create the OC kits of the ShadowClan cats.

**Plot: **The main character would be made fun of (obviously) and their point would be to rise to the leader's position. You could take this two ways. One being that the main character rises to be the leader, and is eventually respected by their clanmates. Or, the character could go crazy, kill a cat or two, plot revenge, and end up in the Dark Forest because of its actions. You could keep the story going with the character taking revenge on the cats who made fun of it, even after death.

**Inspiration: **Why do I even put this here? I have absolutely no flipping idea where this came from.

**Notes: **You could change the title if you wanted.

**Title: **Right the Wrongs

**Summary: **I was a good cat. I was loyal, always following the Warrior Code. I was respected by my Clanmates. _I was. _Before my life was turned upside down with one mistake. I don't want to be this new cat. But I only have so much time to right the wrongs I have done.

**Characters: **For this story, I would use Canon. Possibly Dewkit, Amberkit, or Snowkit would be good. This could always be a take on what one of the Dark Forest cats are feeling as they fight the Clans.

**Plot: **This would be centered around a cat trying to make up for what they have done. They might've killed a cat in battle, and are trying to make up for it. Really, just do whatever you like.

**Inspiration: **This story sprouted out of Revenge, and I thought the summary was decent, so here it is.

**Notes: **The title is pretty terrible, I know. Feel free to change it to whatever you like.

**Title: **Didn't Ask for This

**Summary: **I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to be revered as a hero. I didn't want the attention. According to the Clans, I saved them all. But I didn't.

**Characters: **Really, use whoever you like. It could possibly be how Ivypool is feeling after the Dark Forest battle, and all of the guilt she feels.

**Plot: **Obviously, this would be about the main character 'saving the Clans', but not actually doing it. They would have gotten credit for saving the Clans, but someone else did all of the work.

**Inspiration: **I still don't know why this is here.

**Notes: **Do whatever you like with this story.

**Short Stories:**

**I don't have any at the moment, and I feel kinda bad. I just really need to get another chapter out, so I don't have time to think of any. **

**One Shots: **

**Reedwhisker's thoughts after his siblings' disappearances- **All three of Reedwhisker's siblings were swept away in the river when they were apprentices. This would focus on how Reedwhisker was feeling after this occurrence.

**Stonefur watching over his sister- **This would be depicting Stonefur's thoughts during important events in Mistystar's life. Because sibling fluff is adorable.

**Blackstar and Russetfur-** Basically, this would be how Blackstar was feeling when Russetfur died and when they reunite in StarClan. I have no idea why, but I think they'd be great together.

**Once again, no OC's. I'm sorry. **

**I'm creating a new story, and need all the OC's I can get for the allegiances of that. There might be some in the next chapter. **

**Anyway, that's it for now. **

-**XxShadowcat222xX**-


End file.
